We Can't All Be This Cool
by ReixIchigo K
Summary: Rei's life was pertty normal. Until the day she ran into a group of not so normal people at a night club. This is the start of her story. The start of her new life and her firt love. PeinxOc but to start it's OcxAkatsuki-and-Any-One-else-I-Feel-Like !


**We Can't All Be This Cool**

_**(A/n**__**: Satome here~ I posted this a few days ago, but I had no time to edit it. And with no beta it's kinda hard to catch all my mistakes. So take it easy on **_

_**me please. I'm not going to ask you to R&R. Mostly because not matter what you say I'm still going to post this story. But if you feel like reviewing, hell, I'm **_

_**not going to stop you. This in the end will be a Pein x Oc , but at first it's going to be Oc x Akatsuki-and-anyone-else-I-feel-like ^o^. Enjoy~)**_

_**Chapter One: A Night To Remember**_

_Running, the pounding of my own footsteps along the empty street._

_Fear, the feeling when I see my sisters face._

_Confusion, what I feel as I see a dead end._

_Silence, the sounds of the city fade to the back of my mind as I see his eyes._

_Blood, So much blood!_

I bolt up in my bed, the remains of the nightmare still fresh in my mind. It's been 2 years since I last had that dream. Two years when...that happened. I push the last of the

dream to the back of my head as I look at the clock, 8:30, I push my blue and black covers off of my body as I stand up. Stretching I can hear my housemates start to

awaken as well. I quickly grab clothes and walk to the shower. Closing and locking the door I here a few moans and groans as I start to strip.

"Rei-saaannn~, how do you always beat me to the shower!" Smirking I step into the shower and begin to wash. I hear pounding on the door and a couple more muffled

complaints. Ignoring my housemates i finish my shower and start to blow dry my hair. Looking in the mirror I see a small girl who looks about 13, when in reality she is

actually 18. Long black hair that is still slightly damp falls to her mid-back. Navy blue eyes stare back from the foggy mirror. She is small but she is most defiantly not weak,

11 years of Kendo has seen to that. Sighing I unlock the door and quickly step out of the way as about 3 girls make a mad dash for the bathroom. Rolling my eyes i begin my

walk to the kitchen.

"Rei" A tall girl with short blond hair and silver eyes leans against the frame of the kitchen. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you. Ino and Sakura are at it again."

"What's it about this time?" I ask sighing

"Sasuke" Rolling my eye's I step into the kitchen too see a girl with short pink hair and sage green eye's yelling at a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Sasuke-kun does not like you Ino-pig. He likes me so back off before i knock you into next week!" Yells a very a mad Sakura.

"Yea right Billboard Brow! Sasuke wouldn't like a cow like you!" Ino yells at her ex- best friend.

"Lady's, Lady's no fighting this early in the morning." Grinning at the two love struck teens i pat them on their heads. "Now let's be civil and act like adults, what seems to be

the problem?"

"Sakura said that Sasuke likes here, when he likes me!"

"I only said that because_ you_ said that just because he brushed up against you in the hallway you were going to ask him out!" I'm starting to worry about the sanity of my

housemates I really am, but not wanting them to continue this pointless argument I guess i have to intervene.

"Okay, how about this, instead of fighting about it why don't you both just make a list of everything Sasuke has ever done and or said to you to make him think he likes you.

The one with the longest list gets to ask out Sasuke, ne?" I glance at both of them to see them giving each other death glares.

"Fine!" They both shout and quickly retreat to their rooms to do what I assume is going to be a very short list...I hope for Sasuke's sake at least.

"Nice, you really have a way of making people stop fighting."

Smiling at Lily my kind -of-sort- of-friend I yawn and walk to the fridge. Lily pushes off the door jam and takes a seat on one of the barstools at the island.

"So, I heard you and Orochimaru had a little tiff the other day."

"Ugh, don't remind me." I take out a can of soda and turn to face Lily. "I walk into to class and see him sucking face with a freshman once and he's suddenly out to get me."

"...I always knew he was a pedo-bear." Lily mumbles. "So did you report him?" she asks

"No, and I can only assume that he's trying to scare me enough so I don't go and tell on him. What he doesn't know is that it will take a lot more then ISS and his creepy little

glare to scare me." I throw my soda into the trashcan and head for the door. "Well I'll see you later Lily I got a job interview at Rinnegan."

"Ohhhh, is that the cool new Night Club with all the hot guys?" Lilly asks almost falling out of her seat.

"Yes" I say while putting on my black hoodie with a rhinestone skull on it. "I heard they were hiring and i thought why the hell not, hot guys and booze what's not to love!"

Lily gives me a worried look. "Just be careful I heard a rumor that the gang Akatsuki hangs out there. Their leader owns that club, so you know they'll be there a lot!"

"I'll be fine." I say while picking up my motorbike keys. "See ya ' tonight Lily, make sure Sakura and Ino don't kill each other." With that and one last smirk thrown over my

shoulder I walk out the door.

Parking my bike in a free space I look up to see Rinnegan almost completely packed with would-be employees. 'Well I guess I wasn't the only one who got the memo' I think

sweat dropping.

I swing my leg over my bike and walk straight to the entrance ignoring the impossibly long line.

"Hello I'm here for the job opening." I say to the really buff bodyguard. He takes one look at me and sneers.

"You have to be at least 18 for the job. Can I see an ID?"

Smirking I pull out my ID and show him. He gives me a disbelieving look and removes the red velvet rope to lets me pass.

"Thank you." I smile and take my ID from the man and walk inside.

There's music pulsing and light's flashing. The club is already alive with people from every walk of life. I raise an eyebrow. 'Isn't this a night club why is it open at friggen 9 in

the morning?' I think.

Shrugging to myself I walk calmly to the bar and grab a seat. While I wait for the bartender i take a chance to look around. The club is spacious,( which is a good thing there

are about 50 to 100 people in here and there still coming) with high ceilings and a huge dance floor. On the bottom floor there are many black and red velvet seats and

couches. Looking up at the VIP box I see a huge couch that could easily fit 20 people formed into a 'U' shape. There's a huge black marble table in the middle of the couch, all

together its looks expensive.

"Hey, lay off man!" I turn around to see a skinny boy (Because he really can't be a man if he's that skinny) being pushed to the ground by a buff man. The large man takes

the seat the boy was sitting in and turns to a small brown haired girl on his right.

"Hey, why don't you ditch the kid and come have fun with a real man." He winks suggestively at the small girl who is shacking with how close the large man is. Frowning I

slowly get up and start to walk over to the frightened couple.

"H-Hey man lay off my girl will ya'!" Watching as the boy looks at the pleading eyes of his girlfriend I feel myself become irritated with the big man. 'Who does this jerk think

he is?' I shout mentally.' This is ridiculous someone help the poor dude. His girlfriend looks like she's about to cry.' While I was in my little rant the loud-mouth man stood up

and decked the small guy in the face.' Oh, that's it this guy is pissing me off, time to intervene!'

"Hey, kid you ok?" I ask the now angry boy. He cast a glare at the man and then glances at me.

"Yea, I'm fine..." He says, wincing from having to move his jaw, he slowly starts to stand back up.

"Hey man I don't know what I did but would you leave my girlfriend alone?" I'll give the kid this he sure doesn't give up. I watch as the man sneers at the cowering girl before

turning to the boy.

"What the little man doesn't like me playing with his lil girl? HAHA! What you gonna do about it? You gonna fight me? Hahaha, you couldn't hurt a fly!" I react without

thinking. As the man's fist starts to plow towards the boy i quickly step between them. I push the boy so that he lands on his back, and then drop down barely missing the

flying fist. I shoot out my leg and swipe the man off his feet. While he's in the middle of falling I garb the girl's wrist and pull her behind me. It all happened in about 5

seconds.

"Dan, are you okay?" Turning around I see the girl on her knees helping her boyfriend up off the ground.

"Yea, I'm fine Claira." He looks up to me and gives me a sheepish grin." Umm...thanks for that. You really helped me out."

Smiling back at him I start to replay when I hear a grunt and a groan. Quickly turning around I see the jerk on the floor with a foot pinning him down.

"Oi! Who said you could cause trouble. This ain't some sh**ty bar where you can just hit every b***tard you see!" The man lets out a groan and try's to sit back up but the

foot pinning him just pushes harder. "D**m heathen." Looking away from the man on the floor I see 2 men. Then one holding the man to the floor has silver slicked back hair

with magenta eyes. He's about 6'1 (Which is huge compared to my 5'1.) he also has a sadistic grin on his face like he's enjoying the pain of the man on the floor. Behind him

is tall man, and when I say tall I mean firkin tall! He's at least 6'1 and has a mop of sloppy brown hair. His eyes are...unique to say the least...there a bright neon green where

a normal persons is white, his pupil is blood red and he has a 'This guys an idiot' look on his face. Whether it's aimed at the man on the floor or the potty mouth is another

story.

"Hiden stop messing around and just throw him outside. You're causing a scene." So the silver haired one's name is Hiden.

'He must have some really strong leg power if he can hold this guy down.' I think.

"Oi! Kakazu I'll do whatever the hell I want! Besides did you see that! Lil f**ker got nailed by a little girl! Hahahahaha!" Ok there are two things in this world that piss me off.

One is not getting my daily mango-pineapple smoothie. Two, is when people call me little. Now I know I'm little but it's just plain rude to point it out. But i pride myself on my

self-control so instead of blowing up like I wanted too. I leveled a glare at the silver haired man and calmly replayed.

"Now I know that I'm short but it doesn't mean you have to point it out." Hiden looks up at me and gives me a smirk. A drop dead sexy smirk. A Drop dead sexy smirk that

almost made me blush! And I don't blush easily!

With some difficulty I keep up my glare, until I feel a tap on my shoulder. Looking back now i see this is most likely were my little adventure starts. If only I'd never helped

the poor kid and his girlfriend i could avoided a lot of trouble...and jail time. But seeing as how i can't predict the future, little ol' me turns around to be meet with about five

overly buff guys in wife beaters and combat boots.

"Hey you little b**ch, that's our boss you took out!" I raise an eyebrow and give them a bored look.

There it is again. I hate that word! My already intense anger turns about 10 times worse. With venom and ice dripping from my voice I say,

"Well maybe if your 'boss' would grow a pair and find someone his real age. And stop messing with people smaller than him, I wouldn't have to get involved." Now if these

men where smart they'd turn around and walk away. But alas they appear to be missing a few brain cells. Calming myself I felt two presences behind me.

"How about you all just turn around and leave the little lady alone. We don't want any trouble." Replies a deep voice. I look up, and up...and up some more. To see a super

tall man standing around 6'4. He has navy blue hair and blue eyes that remind me of the ocean. His skin looks like it has a blue ting to it. Feeling someone shift closer to me

on my left I see a man around 5'9 with midnight black hair and eyes so black they almost look red. I feel two more people behind me and realize it's the two from before.

"Enough Kisame, I have already called security to escort them out."

"D**m, Kakazu your no fun I've been raring for a good fight. Let'em f**ken stay for a few more minutes." The one known as Hiden yells.

"Leader would be displeased if we allowed them to go without some form of punishment."

"Yea, listen to Itachi and Hiden, Kakazu" Kisame says "It has been awhile."

"Funny I thought you said we didn't want any trouble Kisame." The one I now know as Itachi says.

"Hey! Who said I needed any of your help you f**kers! This is my fight!" Hiden cracks his knuckles and steps forward.

"If you break anything you pay for it." And with that Kakazu grabs me throws me over his shoulder and heads for the VIP box. I look up in time to see Hiden throw a swing at

the man who called me a b**ch. While Kisame lands a kick too another ones face. All the while Itachi stands by and watches calmly for a few minutes before turning around

and following Kakazu.

"What is your name?" I hear Kakazu ask. Startled it takes me a few seconds to answer.

"Rei, my names Rei" I reply

"Rei, odd name."

"Well, Kakazu isn't all that normal either." I say while pouting slightly. 'I can't believe he called my name odd!'. "Umm...can you please put me down?" I ask.

"Soon" Is all he says, and sure enough about 6 seconds later I'm sitting on the softest most comfortable couch known to man.

Okay so I'd been sitting on the same couch for well over 3 hours. The fight had ended quickly, with the five men leaving in various stages of pain. Hiden and Kisame had now

joined Kakazu, Itachi, and I up in the VIP box. So far all they had been doing is arguing with Hiden, while Itachi sat on my left side staring at me. Now I know I'm gorgeous,

but staring at someone for 3 straight hours is kind of rude. Granted to say I'd had enough.

"Do you always stare at people you just meet?" I asked with slight irritation in my voice.

"Hn" What the heck does 'Hn' mean? Is that even an answer?

"What?" I ask him with a confused look.

'Hn" He replays

"What the hell does 'Hn' mean? That's not even a word!" I say, raising my voice a little. My irritated state must have amused him because he smirks. Yes smirks! I thought

Hiden's smirk was sexy but Oh my god! Itachi's smirk takes the cake. I wonder if he practices in the mirror.

"You know what…I'm ignoring you now." I turn away from him and stare out the window (Which has an amazing view by the way).

"Do you always pout when someone annoys you?" OH MY GOD! Sexy voice, Ok Rei control yourself, it's just a guy…a really sexy guy, but a guy none the less!

"I'm not pouting." I say

I can just feel the smirk in his voice. "Yes you are."

Twitching I turn around and glare at him. "I'm. not .pouting." Ice drips from my voice.

"Aw, come on Itachi leave the girl alone. Say, how old are you anyway kid?" Kisame asks.

"I'm 18, almost 19." I say

"Really, You look younger." He says

"Yea, I get that a lot." I grumble.

"Haha, No need to be offended I was only kidding with you." Kisame says with a grin.

"So…why am I up here?" I ask.

To my surprise Kakazu is the one who answers. "We are waiting for our Leader."

"Oh" Is my smart reply. 'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!' I think 'Their Leader, the leader Lily told me about. The same Leader who has multiple criminal records! That

Leader! I am sooo screwed. No, no I'm not, calm down Rei, I can do this. Just deep breathes, play it cool.' "So what does this have to do with me?" I ask calmly...on the

outside at least.

"Because b**ch our boss is looking for a new member for the d**m gang. And if you can take out a B**tard twice your size I think you might have a chance of making it into

our little F**ked up crew." Hiden yells looking bored. I blink in surprise.

"But…aren't you a gang of all guys, what do you want with a 5'1 girl still in high school?" I ask 'Oh this is bad! I should have never woken up this morning.' During my little

mind panic I failed to notice my couch mates stand up and bow."

"Well, well, well what do we have here?"

'I am so f**ked' is my last thought before I slowly turn around to see the owner of the voice.

(A/N: So I finally got around to editing it! Thanks to VeganVampy for my first review~ Just for you I will write you a one-shot of your choose. Till next time~)


End file.
